


same as always

by Fives (janfives90)



Series: Star Wars AU [3]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janfives90/pseuds/Fives
Summary: “How! How is one woman so much bad luck!”“I don’t know!” Lieutenant Alyssa Greene spits back. “Ask yourself!”“No. No.” Emma jabs her finger into Alyssa’s shoulder as she pulls out her blaster. “I did not have nearly this much bad luck before I met you.”
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Series: Star Wars AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602220
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	same as always

Lieutenant Commander Emma Nolan curses loudly as she dives behind a pallet in the transport bay of one of Coruscant’s biggest docks. “How! How is one woman so much bad luck!”

“I don’t know!” Lieutenant Alyssa Greene spits back. “Ask yourself!”

“No.  _ No.” _ Emma jabs her finger into Alyssa’s shoulder as she pulls out her blaster. “I did not have  _ nearly _ this much bad luck before I met you.”

“I find that hard to believe. You’re a kriffing disaster.”

“You’re one to talk. You can’t even fake being in the military that trained you.”

“They trained you, too, asshole. Which one of us put her rank pin on the wrong side of her uniform?”

“I was looking in a mirror. Leave me alone.” Emma stands up and fires two quick blaster shots at the Stormtroopers shooting at them before ducking back down. “What’s your excuse for giving the wrong planet for where the academy is?”

“I’m tired.”

“We  _ met _ there. I think I should be offended.”

Alyssa gives a low, sarcastic laugh and takes a grenade off of her belt. “If you’re going to be like this all day, you’re going to  _ pay _ for it tonight.”

“Promise?”

“Why do I like you?” Alyssa asks with a frustrated groan as she activates the grenade and throws it.

“I’m good at-”

“If you finish that sentence, I will  _ literally _ shoot you.”

Emma grins at her. “That’s hardly any fun.”

Alyssa sighs heavily. “I should’ve gone with Kaylee and Shelby. I absolutely should’ve gone with Kaylee and Shelby.”

* * *

Emma walks into their safehouse and takes off her gunbelt, setting it unceremoniously on a nearby table. “What’s wrong with you?”

Alyssa frowns as she bolts the door behind them. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve been weird ever since Chandrila. The mission on Kafrene was a nightmare. That stakeout on Naboo? It was so tense - not sexually tense,  _ tense _ tense - that I almost stabbed myself just so that I could go home. This one? You’re seven kinds of pissed off, and none of them are the fun kinds.”

“I’m so sorry that my  _ mood _ isn’t  _ convenient _ for you,” Alyssa growls. “I’m so sorry that you’re only interested in my company when you can get me into bed.”

Emma runs a frustrated hand through her hair. “This is exactly what I’m talking about.” She gives a quiet sigh. “If you… If you didn’t want to do this, if you wanted to just stay with your mom, all you had to do was ask.”

Alyssa’s jaw goes tight. “Is that what you want? You want me to leave?”

“I want you to  _ talk to me.” _

“I can’t,” Alyssa whispers.

Emma blinks at her, baffled. “Why not?”

“I-I…” Alyssa bites her lip and shakes her head. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Yeah, Lys, it really does.” Emma rubs the back of her neck. “Why don’t you just… I’ll send a message to Barry, and once we’re done here I’ll take you back to your people. I’ll get it called a protection detail or something if anybody asks.”

“Nolan, that’s not what I-”

“Clearly it is what you want, Greene,” Emma says softly. “And I’m not in the business of making you miserable.” She walks towards the back of the safehouse. “There isn’t any fun in that.”

* * *

Alyssa wakes in bed alone.

She frowns as she sits up, rubbing at her eyes and checking the time before getting up and heading towards the front room of the safehouse.

It’s too quiet.

“Nolan? Emma!” Alyssa looks around and rubs at her eyes again, squinting in the dim light.

The rest of the safehouse is empty, aside from R1 in a stasis mode in the corner.

“Hey, buddy,” Alyssa says quietly, walking over to him and tapping him on his domed top to wake him. “Where’s your master?”

R1 surges to life and beeps at her, a few rapid noises that to her sound sad and worried.

“What’s wrong? R1?”

He projects a hologram in front of her, and Alyssa crouches down, her breath catching when she sees how  _ tired _ Emma looks in the message.

_ “Greene. Barry will be by in two days to pick you up and take you to your mother. It’s all set up. You’ll be free to live your life in peace, or at least as much in peace as we can find in this galaxy. _

_ “I never told you what it was that we were stealing yesterday. I was grateful that you never thought to ask, because I didn’t want to tell you what I had to do with it. We stole a detonator for the explosives Kaylee and Shelby were stealing simultaneously. They spent last night planting them at a communications tower that the Empire is using to find members of the Rebellion, as well as innocent people who are trying to smuggle in supplies they can’t afford under Imperial rule. _

_ “I need to be close in order to set this thing off, Alyssa, and I don’t think I’m going to have time to get back out.” _

Alyssa swallows, her grip on the top of R1 tightening.

_ “I’m sorry that I’m a coward. I shouldn’t have yelled at you last night, and I should’ve told you the truth. The truth about this, and the truth that I’m terrified. I’m scared that you mean more to me than I mean to you, and I couldn’t tell you to your face that I’m going to die because I don’t think I could’ve done it if it wouldn’t have mattered to you. And I couldn’t have done it if you claimed you felt the same and I knew you were just saying it out of pity. _

_ “Go home, Alyssa Greene. Have a life. Be what the Empire never wanted you to be able to be. Just look at the stars every once and a while, would you? Say hi to them for me.” _

The hologram crackles for a moment before disappearing, and Alyssa rubs at her eyes, her voice thick. “You complete asshole,” she whispers, hoarse.

R1 gives a beep that almost sounds like agreement.

Alyssa swallows again, struggling to hold back tears as she stands. “R1,” she rasps. “Where is this communications tower?”

He gives a sharp, angry whistle.

“I’m not going to get myself killed. I promise.” She walks back toward the bedroom to get changed. “No promises on whether or not I kill Nolan, though.”

* * *

Emma almost never had much of a plan, but whatever one she did have was either working perfectly or wasn’t working out at all.

The good news: There was, in fact, going to be an explosion that took out the communications tower.

The bad news: It was probably going to be caused by the laser blast she put into the reactor before the timer on the detonator even got to zero.

More bad news: She had managed to get herself shot again.

More good news?: She’d probably die long before she had to worry about bleeding out slowly.

“Fifty/fifty isn’t bad,” Emma mutters as she shoots a Stormtrooper and pushes herself behind a support column.

Her comm device crackles to life.  _ “Emma Nolan, tell me where you are so that I can punch you in the face.” _

Emma winces. “I already got shot, Lys, can you save it for later? I’ll be dead and won’t have to listen to you yell.”

_ “This isn’t kriffing funny. Where are you?” _

“I don’t know. Next to some column in the reactor room. Why do you-” Emma pauses. “Alyssa, what the hell are you doing? You’re not here, are you? That’s suicide.”

_ “So’s this plan.” _

Emma groans quietly as she shifts her position and bothers the wound in her leg. “Yeah, but I was aware of that going in. You can’t-”

_ “I saw your message. I know what you’re doing. I know the risk. I’m coming in there anyway. I have a speeder; I can get in and out.” _

“Lys, you can’t-”

_ “I love you.” _

Emma pauses, her brain malfunctioning. “I-I know.”

_ “No, you don’t. If you knew, you wouldn’t have done this idiot plan without me having your back.” _

Emma closes her eyes. “I couldn’t risk your life,” she whispers. “And I couldn’t risk telling you and having you reject it and then having to go out here and do this.”

Alyssa’s voice becomes more patient than Emma thinks it’s ever been.  _ “Telling me what, Emma?” _

“...That I love you, too.”

_ “That wasn’t so hard, now was it?” _

“I don’t know,” Emma says dryly. “I did have to get shot and almost - well, it’s not ‘almost’ yet, we’ll see how that goes - get blown up first. It was kinda hard.”

_ “I get it. Trust me. Do you want to know why I’ve been upset since Chandrila? I realized that I loved you the moment I saw you pass out after you got shot. I just haven’t been able to figure out how to deal with it.” _

Emma gives a soft laugh. “We’re a pair of idiots, aren’t we?”

_ “Only one of us went on a suicide mission.” _

“Fine. You’re the lesser idiot. Congratulations.”

_ “Thank you. I tried real hard.” _

“Can you stop talking and-” Emma breaks off as a speeder stops next to her and a hand grabs the collar of her jacket, pulling her up onto it. She’s barely grabbed Alyssa’s waist before it turns and speeds back towards the exit. “Oh. Hi.”

“Hi,” Alyssa says, not turning around.

“How much trouble am I in?”

“How badly are you hurt?”

“Uh… We should probably get it patched up sooner rather than later.”

“Then you’re in a lot of trouble, Nolan.”

They get out of the communications tower and stop hard on the street, turning and watching as an explosion goes off at the base of it. As fire starts to slowly travel up the structure, Emma murmurs, “Do I get any credit if I say thank you?”

Alyssa pauses before turning her head, giving her a soft kiss. “You’re welcome. But no.”

“Well. It was worth a shot.”

Alyssa rolls her eyes. “Cocky hotshot pilots. You’re all the same.”

“I resent that.”

She gives a small, affectionate smile and starts the speeder down the road back towards the safehouse. “Of course you do.”


End file.
